Accidental fires at fueling stations have been ignited by the static discharge from the person performing the fueling operation. The desirability of safely dissipating static electricity in the vicinity of fuel pumps has been recognized as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,767 issued Jun. 11, 2002 to J. P. Cohen et al for Apparatus and Method for Grounding Compressed Fuel Fueling Operator wherein the nozzle is locked in the fuel tank until the operator activates a grounding switch. U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,357 issued Feb. 16, 1993 to R. C. Foster for a Fuel Dispensing System Having A Flexible Hose with a Static Dissipater and a Fuel Leak Detector provides apparatus for detecting leakage between an underground storage tank and a fuel pump together with apparatus for dissipating static from the pump to the underground fuel tank. This last mentioned U.S. patent also discloses apparatus for dissipating the static electricity from the fuel pump hose used to fill the gas tank of an automotive vehicle.